Not applicable.
The present invention is directed to the field of targets. More particularly, this invention concerns a three-dimensional archery target having an animal-shaped body and a removable three-dimensional target insert that simulates the animal""s vital organs. The archery target not only provides a longer lasting archery target, but also provides a practice experience more closely related to actual bow hunting of game animals. Regardless of the archer""s firing position relative to the target, an indication of the accuracy, internal penetration and likely damage of the shot is readily observable.
Conventional three-dimensional life-size animal-simulating archery targets suffer from several drawbacks. Conventional targets are typically formed from a single piece of molded foam having a shape resembling that of a game animal, for example a deer or a bear. The archers usually stand to the side of the target and aim at the chest area because puncturing a vital organ located in the chest cavity, such as the heart or lungs, of the animal simulated by the target is the most humane and expedient way to kill the animal. Unfortunately, using the target in this manner causes relatively quick destruction of the side surfaces of the target due to repeated strikes from arrows. The user must soon replace the entire target, which involves a substantial expenditure. Second, horizontal broadside shots are rare in actual hunting experience. Typically the hunter fires an arrow from a tree stand located above the animal or a crouching or prone position located below the animal. The arrow often approaches the animal from the front or rear. It is difficult to tell with single-piece molded foam targets whether such skewed shots would be accurate or effective in reaching the vital organs of an animal in real life.
One attempt at increasing the useful life of a foam target is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,403 issued to Morrell and entitled xe2x80x9cThree-Dimensional Archery Target.xe2x80x9d The archery target includes an elongated, substantially cylindrical target insert adapted to be received in and substantially fill a cutout in the chest area of the foam body. In one embodiment, the target further includes a thin body cover for covering the target insert and the cutout so as to provide a uniform appearance of the exterior of the game animal target. The body cover includes a two-dimensional representation of a bull""s eye, scoring rings, or depiction of vital organs on the exterior thereof to indicate the primary aiming point for arrows directed at the target. It is disclosed that the body cover can be omitted and a bull""s eye or scoring rings could be painted or printed on the side of the target insert. In one embodiment, a free floating central core of a penetration resistant material resides inside the target insert. The free floating central core is oriented parallel to the front and back surfaces of the target insert and serves to absorb arrow impacts without being penetrated. The free floating core is concealed within the target insert and is not readily removable or viewable. While the Morrell target has increased useful life, it fails to specifically address the problem of providing more accurate information concerning regarding the internal penetration of shots.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved three-dimensional life-size animal-simulating archery target that is longer lasting and more accurately scores arrow shots according to the damage they might inflict on the vital organs of an animal in real life.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved three-dimensional archery target.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an archery target having a removable three-dimensional vital organ insert slidably inserted in a vital organ cavity within the game target shell.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a target insert having a three-dimensional representation of the vital organs of an animal thereon.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-dimensional animal-simulating archery target that more accurately detects whether arrows have struck the location of the animal""s vital organs.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-dimensional archery target that accurately scores non-broadside arrow shots.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The present invention is directed to the field of targets in general and, more specifically, to hunting or archery targets. The invention provides a three-dimensional archery target that has a shell shaped into the form of an animal, including but not limited to a deer, bear, elk, etc. The shell has a vital organ cavity formed therein. A removable target insert bearing indicia, preferably three-dimensional, of the animal""s vital organs slidably inserts into the cavity through an opening in the shell. The target allows the archer to view the internal penetration of the arrow and more accurately assess or xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d the shot. Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein show the target shaped like a deer, a bear on all four legs, and a bear standing on its hind legs, but the invention could be adapted to resemble any animal. The invention also provides a unique method of determining the accuracy of archery shots. The invention is directed to improving a shooter""s accuracy by allowing him or her to see the internal penetration of his or her shots, which applies to the hunting field but is not necessarily limited thereto.